


Kuryakin's Revenge

by mrua7



Series: Strange, scary stories and the Man from U.N.C.L.E. [7]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrua7/pseuds/mrua7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenge is a dish best served cold, and Illya Kuryakin a/k/a 'The Ice Prince' is quite good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuryakin's Revenge

 

Two mummies stood at attention in front of the decorated entrance to the Masque Club, drawing little attention by those entering the establishment for an U.N.C.L.E. Halloween party.

 

“April,” Napoleon’s muffled voice came through the linen wrappings,” We never should have made fun of Illya being mummified should we?”

 

“Hey speak for yourself... I never said a thing,” she protested.

 

“Sorry, I guess for you it’s guilt by association.”

 

“I can’t believe he did this to me! Hmm, he better watch out,” she swore,” revenge is a dish best served cold.

  
“I think Illya just proved that point my dear.”


End file.
